Porky's Duck Hunt
Porky's Duck Hunt is an animated short film produced by Leon Schlesinger Productions, directed by Tex Avery, and released on April 17, 1937 by Warner Bros. Pictures. This short, starring Porky Pig, is notable for being the first appearance of Daffy Duck. Plot Porky goes out hunting for ducks one day after reading a book about it and getting all of the necessary items. Like decoy ducks, gun shells, and what-not. He checks out his hunting attire and leaves after practices how to hold a gun and accidentally scares his dog. He shoes it that the gun isn't loaded and ends up accidentally shooting the ceiling. The guy from upstairs then punches him before taking his leave, revealing where he got shot. At the hunting grounds, Porky informs his dog to be quiet and he goes to aim for a lone duck he spot. Unfortunately, so did a million other hunters! Who all miss... One hunter even shoots down two planes! Porky takes out the decoy's from his box and puts them into the water. As he turns his back he doesn't see a strange duck appear and it messes with him by quaking, then freezing every time Porky takes a look at them. After this goes on for a few minutes, Porky resorts to tying one of the decoy's onto the top of his head and gets into the water. He approaches the decoy ducks and sneaks up on the black duck he suspected of being a real duck. As he aims his gun at it the duck hops up and prepares to be shot. But when a bunch of water shoots out he quickly flees onto a barrel of beer. Porky shoots the barrel, causing all of the content inside to spill into the water. The result ends with many fish drunk. To the point of walking onto shore and into a boat, swimming along the top of the lake and they all begin to sing until they swim behind a huge amount of brush. Porky comments on how strange this is but thinks nothing of the bizarre fish. He resumes trying to find the duck and while peeking through some of the grass, the duck bites his nose! Porky takes a shot at it and cheers upon hitting the duck. He sends his dog after the duck to retrieve it but upon return, Porky sees his dog passed out with the duck carrying it. The duck puts it down and swims away as Porky informs him it wasn't in the script. The duck then tells him of how crazy he is before bouncing away in the distance. Meanwhile, an electric eel (as pointed out by a sign) swims by and the duck eats it, thinking it was something else. The resulting shocks send the duck all over the place while Porky decides to have a lunch break. As soon as he puts down his rifle, a whole bunch of ducks appear on the boat. The moment he picks up his rifle the ducks all fly away and he accidentally shoots his boat. Causing a big hole in it and tipping it over. A strange man comes out of the water and shows Porky the duck he was using before leaving. Back on land, the dog quietly tries to get Porky to come over to it and they find the duck in the water. Again awaiting gun-fire. But as it stalls, the duck takes the rifle from Porky and tries to shoot it. It shoots and he again bounces off into the distance before flying away. Porky tries multiple times to shoot at it but he misses with each shot. In a final attempt he tries to use a duck calling whistle but is shot at by all of the hunters. He throws the whistle which accidentally gets swallowed by the dog, causing him to hiccup. And with each hiccup, more rifles shoot at the two who flee in terror. As they walk home in defeat, Porky keeps glaring at the poor pooch until he goes inside and shuts the door. Suddenly hearing ducks, Porky rushes back to see many of the ducks seemingly taunting him by flying around in the sky. Porky tries to shoot at them but he is out of shells. He tosses the gun, which then shoots the ceiling again. His neighbor from above comes yet again and punches Porky in the nose as the episode comes to an end. Characters *Porky Pig *Daffy Duck Category:Classic Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Episodes Category:Episodes Category:WB Category:Looney Tunes Short